Memorias De La Humanidad
by DG2494
Summary: La humanidad es consciente de su extinción para prevalecer la especie
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIAS DE LA HUMANIDAD**

 **CAPITULO 2: El Deseo De Una Familia**

 **-Una oportunidad para volver a vivir-**

" **Cazzel y Lilith"**

El protagonista se encuentra recorriendo un extenso desierto en el país de Israel a medida que avanza despliega estelas de energía en forma de humo debido al calor que este adsorbe y expulsa, al divisar parte de una ciudad cercana el protagonista envía una señal atravez de su brazo, diciéndose…

Cazzel- que será lo que realmente vine a buscar, me han dicho de alguien que no existe, pero esta aquí, como es posible que den testimonio de algo que no han visto (al seguir su camino recuerda)

En sueños cazzel recuerda momentos con su familia (padre y madre) de repente se despierta y al abrir sus ojos lentamente se da cuenta que esta en un cuarto muy iluminado con varias adaptaciones y equipamiento adherido a su cuerpo, al sitio entran algunos doctores que comienzan a estabilizarlo para que no entre en shock, aunque cazzel esta inmóvil sigue consiente y a la expectativa

Doctora1- es tu primera reacción en el mundo, lo que sientes se llama vida…

Cazzel-(Alterado) porque me dicen algo que ya se! Que me están haciendo! Donde están mis padres!

Doctor3- La vida que creíste haber tenido no son mas que recuerdos genéticos de la vida que alguna vez experimento tu original (impactado cazzel trata de responderle pero es interrumpido)

Doctora2- La vida que soñaste no es más que un recuerdo latente por el material genético de la persona que se tomo, las personas que vistes eran los antiguos líderes de nuestra organización y tú eres un clon del que fue su hijo...

Cazzel esta impresionado por lo que se le ha dicho, teniendo la mirada perdida dice...

Cazzel- por…que…?

Doctora1- tu original fue un individuo con alto porcentaje para estar por encima de su especie, un accidente lo elimino antes que se completaran sus estudios genéticos aunque ya no es necesario, necesitamos una vida existente que este por encima de cualquier probabilidad y variante humana

Cazzel al tener la mirada perdida comienza ha acelerar su corazón, al detenerse los doctores tratan de estabilizarlo, pero cada intento es frustrado ya que cazzel adsorbe en forma de energía cualquier interferencia que se le haga... expulsando energía de todo su cuerpo, cazzel se estabiliza a su vez que descarta todos los implantes adheridos a su cuerpo...Escena siguiente (ESC SGT)

Al llegar a la ciudad, cazzel se encuentra recorriendo el centro buscando una persona que le daría información…ESC SGT

Se muestra a cazzel sentado en las gradas de un enorme edificio en Escocia, una mujer llega a su posición diciéndole...

Mujer- Así que tu eres cazzel..?!

Cazzel- vaya! así de importante soy

Mujer- Lo que harás es lo que importara, estas seguro de buscar al eterno?

Cazzel- dime, que más puedo perder si lo que busco es mi vida, o lo que fue de ella

Mujer- no eres el único pero hay cosas mas importantes y tu lo sabes…lo que paso contigo y también con otros no es motivo para priorizar sus caprichos (cazzel se sorprende)

Mujer- saberlo no importa, es lo que harás después...dime?

Cazzel- no había pensado en eso, creo que estar solo en el mundo me hace una persona egoísta

Mujer-{(pensando)(ironía)solo, eso crees?} Muchas historias ya están escritas, pero la tuya no

Cazzel- Porque, que me hace tan especial?

Mujer- Tienes un gran poder, me lo acabas de mostrar…solo úsalo bien

Cazzel- Cual poder, a que te refieres?

Cazzel la observa mientras la mujer se marcha del lugar

Mujer- reuniré información para enviarte, puedes comenzar a buscar tu vida en Tel-aviv, tal vez haya alguien que este buscando una, como tu…

Cazzel- (piensa en voz alta) como saber que aun esta vivo?...ESC SGT

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, cazzel pregunta a un abuelo donde esta ubicado el Laboratorio Genético Central

Cazzel- hola, soy extranjero y me han dicho que aquí puedo encontrar el laboratorio genético central de la ciudad, mi buscador no encuentra nada relacionado con genética en este lugar…

Abuelo- No existe ningún laboratorio genético más que en hospitales y lo más grande que tenemos es INSTARM, al norte de la ciudad

Cazzel- Gracias señor

Cazzel toma rumbo en la dirección acordada, en su paso por el centro de la ciudad un hombre un hombre le da un toque en el hombro, sin prestarle atención cazzel lo ignora, el mismo tipo lo toca 2 veces, al voltear se miran cara a cara, el sujeto habla…

Sujeto- No disimulas nada lo que eres cierto!..me llamo MA-HAD (le extiende su mano)Cazzel con algo de prudencia lo saluda

Cazzel- hola me llamo cazzel y a todo esto, como fue que llame tu atención?

Ma-had- Una chica me dijo que alguien estaba buscando algo inusual, no se lo que era, pero tu apariencia si que lo es…se del lugar que buscas pero , porque no ocultas tu asimilación?

Cazzel- de verdad crees que esto importa, el chiste seria no tenerla que usar

Ma-had- Todo para el bien de la humanidad no?!

Cazzel- (ironía)jajajaja cierto…tooodo por el bien de la humanidad, por cierto quien te aviso de mi presencia en la ciudad?

Ma-had- Pues aunque no vi muy bien su rostro, la chica tenía cabello corto y tenia luces y partes similares a las que tienes

Cazzel- mmm…ya veo(pensante)Bueno, cuéntame acerca de ti, trabajas en el laboratorio?

Ma-had- no, trabajo en hospital central soy el director de una serie con enfoques médicos y tu?

Cazzel- Lo que te diga es mentira, no te aclara nada cierto? Es algo complicado porque no se

Ma-had- vaya! Una vida desde ahora…

Cazzel- si, así es

Los 2 personajes atraviesan un enorme edificio, al estar cerca de la salida el traje de cazzel brilla un poco, Ma-had le pregunta si le sucede algo

Ma-had- Oye pasa algo?

Cazzel- He sentido una leve cantidad de energía venir desde arriba

Ma-had- Crees que nos estén vigilando?

Cazzel- No LO…..(hay una fuerte explosión en el techo)

La parte superior al lugar de cazzel y ma-had es destruida, dejando un enorme orificio los 2 personajes se ponen a salvo, cazzel fija su mirada en el cráter observando una silueta gigante de un tanque-humanoide, en el agujero superior un sujeto de piel café y traje de asimilación azul oscuro con negro posa en el aire, mientras se disipa el polvo se pueden apreciar las 2 figuras

" **CONQUISTADORES"**

 **BELIC**

Conquistador 1ra. Ciencia

Armamento: Pesado

Poder: Siempre mas allá del estimado

Habilidades: Destrucción masiva

 **SYLOT**

Conquistador 2da. Ciencia

Armamento: colisionador de partículas en su cuerpo

Poder: Limitado a su voluntad

Habilidades: Desintegración de cualquier elemento

Ma-had impresionado por la presencia de estos sujetos trata de huir, Sylot inmediatamente alza su brazo en dirección a el, Ma-had levita al instante y la presión a su alrededor aumenta dejando inconsciente, cazzel en forma defensiva observa como sylot levanta a ma-had y se marcha del lugar, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Belic este a su vez le da la espalda para que lo siga, cazzel camina despreocupadamente mientras salen del edificio nota que muchos soldados rodeaban el lugar y siempre están apuntándole, llegando aun parque cercano Belic se detiene, el parque comienza a descender dando a conocer que era una plataforma hacia el laboratorio, en el trayecto cazzel intercepta varias señales de red que emite el lugar, a medida que llegan a su destino cazzel recopila información por medio de tu tecnopatia mientras se dice

Cazzel-(Que pasa en este lugar, las tecnologías implementadas son muy parecidas al lugar donde provengo, porque?)

Al entrar en el laboratorio, Belic se detiene y toma otra dirección, cazzel es custodiado por varios soldados…mientras pasa todo esto se infiltra en las redes de información del lugar, interceptando y hackeando toda señal para buscar algo que tuviera relación con el eterno, al no encontrar nada, se infiltra en todas las cámaras del lugar y en la base de datos central para tener un mapa visual de escape…Belic aparece pero esta vez con un sujeto encapuchado de traje color (rojo/negro y plateado) un doctor se acerca y les dice…

Doc- la cámara de análisis esta lista, procedan con la inmovilización del sujeto

Cazzel esta quieto analizando aun mas del lugar, al notar que se a ordenado su inmovilización su traje comienza a cambiar, los soldados se preparan para el ataque a su vez que Belic da la orden para que se lo lleven, ha esto cazzel detiene su asimilación y los soldados algo nerviosos se quedan en modo defensivo (de sus trajes resalta un silueta entera de color azul y otros de amarillo que simula ser un escudo) impresionado y con la boca abierta, en una de las cámaras de seguridad se muestra una enorme incubadora, adentro, una joven de cabello largo y piel canela con el nombre de LILITH yace descansando…cazzel se acuerda lo que la mujer le dijo en escocía

Mujer- reuniré información para enviarte, puedes comenzar a buscar tu vida en Tel-aviv, tal vez haya alguien que este buscando una, como tu…ESC SGT

 **FUNDADORES**

Se muestran unos sujetos cubiertos en su totalidad por un traje negro con números rojos en sus frentes del 1 al 5 en una sala oscura observando en el centro de su ubicación lo que sucede con cazzel

Fun1- aparentemente no tiene más opciones

Fun3- su actitud demostraba calma y serenidad desde su captura

Fun5- Era la única forma de… (Interrumpido)

Alerta…Alerta…detectada filtración proveniente del sujeto cazzel…"PROYECTO EVOLUCION" amenaza bloqueada

Todos los fundadores quedan sorprendidos

Fun3- Eso era lo que hacia!?

Fun5- que momento tan emocionante

Fun2- pero esa emoción por poco y acaba con la humanidad

Fun4- jajajaja disfrutemos, por lo que veo seremos la última generación que tendrá la humanidad

Fun1- que harás?...obtuviste mas de lo que esperabas ESC SGT

Cazzel observa su alrededor y se prepara para escapar, su taje cambia levemente a esto Belic lo mira serio y de repente

Todos los soldados comienzan ha atacar con sus armas, Cazzel adsorbe todos los proyectiles de varios soldados a su derecha con la palma de su mano, al acercarse a ellos muestra un mecanismo en la suela de sus pies que lo hace deslizarse sin tocar alguna superficie, mientras los soldados siguen disparando cazzel se abre camino a golpes que a su vez expulsan energía y desmiembran los soldados a su paso por una ruta de escape que el mismo crea

Sylot aparece al frente de Belic, este le dice

Belic- que esperabas, en algún momento pasaría

Belic y Sylot sonríen, sylot se transporta para seguir a cazzel…a medida que cazzel avanza, sylot lo marca como objetivo pero al momento de atacar recibe un mensaje de Belic con una pantalla que aparece al lado izquierdo de su rostro

Belic- no lo sigas, en su trayecto esta el campo de entrenamiento, hay será interceptado

Sylot- Muy bien…

Al momento que sylot se transporta un copo de nieve se forma, cazzel nota que alguien desde las partes mas oscuras lo esta siguiendo de repente hay una señal de alerta en toda la instalación, cazzel disminuye su velocidad y toma una actitud defensiva. En el centro de operación se encuentran Belic y Sylot, este ultimo se encuentra hablando con el mismo sujeto encapuchado cuando se da el mensaje de alerta cortan comunicaciones

"CONTENEDOR DE LILITH EVACUADO SIN AUTORIZACION"

Se muestra brevemente a los fundadores serios observando lo que sucede…cazzel se acerca al campo de entrenamiento y nota que nadie lo esta siguiendo, cuando llega nota que es una extensa selva adaptada para las batallas, rápidamente cazzel esquiva un rayo laser que proviene desde su costado derecho, a su frente Lilith se acerca con un golpe cargado de energía, este bloquea el ataque adsorbiendo el impacto al instante con su brazo izquierdo devolviendo el impacto con su otro brazo expulsando a Lilith de su lugar a una distancia prudente, mientras la observa cazzel piensa

Cazzel- vaya a sido un ataque muy poderoso, ella es…

Su traje brilla levemente por el cambio en la temperatura que cada vez baja mas, cazzel siente un aumento de energía en Lilith, esta dispara contra el atravez de un cañón pequeño que se forma en su mano izquierda, a medida que se acercan Lilith dispara en repetidas ocasiones contra cazzel pero este a su vez le devuelve sus ataques en forma de energía, al bloquearse de sus mismos ataques nota como cazzel se posiciona a su frente teniendo una batalla corta la cual Lilith nota que esta perdiendo, aprovechando un descuido de cazzel por la nieve que se comienza a formar Lilith se aparta de el sin dejarle de apuntar lo nota algo distraído, baja sus armas. Cazzel trata de encontrar el origen al cambio de temperatura, Lilith nota que la nieve se esta formando de la nada y ajusta su traje al bajón repentino del clima, cazzel hace lo mismo fijando su mirada al cielo nota como desciende el causante de todo, Lilith sigue la mirada de cazzel y dice

Lilith- BREAKLY… (De repente la mayor parte del campo se rodea de nieve) (Breakly esta cubierto por un traje poligonal de color gris oscuro)

Teniendo en cuenta como la humedad en el aire se vuelve agua y después nieve, los trajes de Lilith y cazzel adquieren un tenue brillo…este ultimo en modo defensivo observa sus 2 contrincantes, Lilith habla con breakly

Lilith- quien es el, y porque se nos ordeno su eliminación?

Breakly- ha tomado información que compromete a la organización y conllevaría al colapso del mundo

Cazzel- cierto, como ya lo han hecho en todos los conflictos del mundo junto a nosotros

Lilith- (impresionada) que! Eso es cierto?

Breakly- Las acciones no justifican este fin, sin propósito para lo que hacemos seguimos el régimen que motiva nuestras vidas; cuestionas lo que se te a dado, una vida que nació para algo…no hace falta saber que tienes mas opciones, no aceptamos que la humanidad niegue su existencia

Cazzel- que buen discurso, tuvieron que hacerte sufrir mucho para tal obediencia (Lilith impresionada no dice nada)

Breakly- la última vez se olvidaron de algo…

De repente una densa neblina cubre el lugar, breakly comienza ha aumentar su poder haciendo que la neblina se haga solida, Lilith impactada por tantos pensamientos cae arrodillada mientras cazzel adsorbe el frio a su alrededor, todo el lugar esta cubierto por el hielo, la asimilación de Lilith mantiene su posición caliente a esto breakly nota como todo el hielo del lugar se agrieta, al instante cazzel brilla desmesuradamente compactando y desapareciendo el hielo de inmediato acumulando una gran cantidad de energía que le lanza al juntar su manos, breakly alza su brazo izquierdo expulsando un liquido concentrado de nitrógeno que se evapora al tocar el ataque de energía pura, cazzel aparece debajo del choque lanzando mas energía mientras se desliza de lado a lado, breakly abalanza su brazo derecho hacia afuera creando una capa diagonal que detiene todos los ataques lanzados seguido, comienza a lanzar chorros de nitrógeno contra cazzel a su vez este los esquiva a medida que se desliza hacia atrás y evade unos obstáculos que tiene a la espalda sin perder de vista a breakly, los 2 personajes comienzan a tener varios choques por todo el campo, en primer plano la vista retrocede hasta mostrar la espalda de Lilith, mientras observa la gran batalla dice

Lilith- será esta mi oportunidad, para tener una vida, una…una! (Tono bajo) una familia

Cazzel se aleja de breakly al escuchar lo que dijo Lilith, su traje de luz blanca se atenúa a medida que aumenta su poder, pequeñas secciones de su cuerpo se tornar de color azul…breakly por su parte, despliega partículas de luz que alejándose de el se convierten en nieve, su alrededor se compacta a medida que se recubre su cuerpo por hielo que se va tornando de color cromo (oscuro) todo lo que esta en un radio de 200 metros se quiebra por el poder de enfriamiento que breakly expulsa, este alza su brazo derecho, alejando la vista se muestra un poderoso rayo congelado que Lilith disparo en su contra (se evapora)…mostrando a Lilith desde su brazo extendido, se aprecia como se desarrolla su proceso de asimilación. ESC SGT

Los fundadores están viendo la batalla

Fun1- que a pasado?

Fun4- se habrá convertido esto en algo inesperado…?

Fun2- ya hecho esto, solo nos queda buscar opciones

Fun3- no será la única que se rebele

Fun4- la última oportunidad de la humanidad sigue latente

Fun1- seguirá así mientras no hagamos nada

Fun5- el final llegara a todos pase lo que pase, no se puede cambiar algo que ya esta hecho. ESC SGT

De repente, varios lugares del campo de entrenamiento se comienzan a congelar volviendo la atmosfera muy pesada, cualquier movimiento de todo lo que hay, se congela y quiebra como el vidrio, breakly se abalanza contra cazzel mientras Lilith le da un rápido disparo desapareciendo, breakly lo esquiva a su vez que es adsorbido por cazzel y lanzado como energía, Break cruza sus brazos para cubrirse con una fina capa de hielo que a su vez lanza un ataque en X (equis) al abrir sus brazos congelando casi todo el cuerpo de cazzel, confiado se abalanza contra el y al estar a pocos centímetros para conectarle un golpe, cazzel es atravesado por un poderoso laser que a lanzado Lilith destruyendo solo la silueta de cazzel congelado impactando directamente con breakly, cazzel aparece a su espalda propinándole un combo de 4 golpes y 2 patadas para seguido juntar sus manos y al abrirlas forma una esfera de energía que crece y embulle a break, la energía para de crecer para opacarse por el congelamiento de breakly, al instante varios láseres impactan la esfera desde todos los ángulos haciéndola colapsar y explotar, pero la energía se detiene y desaparece hacia el cuerpo de break, cazzel se desliza hacia el (también lo hace en el aire) lanzando rayos de energía por medio de sus brazos, pero es congelado por el extremo frio que hay en su alrededor, breakly arremete contra Lilith con una patada que congela todo el trayecto hasta su posición, sin mucha dificultad se bloquea de este y otros golpes cercanos que le propina break, este al cambiar de estrategia hace que su armadura se vuelva liquida recubriéndola, al centrarse el rápido procedimiento Lilith sin hacer esfuerzo expulsa el liquido con sus poderosos escudos, breakly se aleja y nota que cazzel aparece atrás de ella, break estira su brazo izquierdo congelando de inmediato los escudos, Lilith da un golpe cargado a la escultura quedando delante de los trozos, cazzel se sitúa atrás de ella de nuevo pero esta ves comienza a golpear los trozos, desde un primer plano de Lilith se muestra como los trozos salen disparados desde atrás de ella mientras este los esquiva, Lilith se mueve ágilmente en su posición para disparar cuando los fragmentos están cerca de el. La poderosa combinación le causa mucho daño a break, tomándose un breve descanso para sanar sus heridas, cazzel se posiciona al frente impactando varios golpes que despliegan varias estelas de energía, con cada golpe sus extremidades se congelan mientras que Lilith se encuentra alejada del lugar cargando mucha energía, cazzel aumenta su poder golpeando a break con el mismo hielo que lo detiene, cazzel le da una poderosa patada que lo manda al suelo, se levanta con mucha dificultad dirigiendo su mirada al frente y divisando a Lilith desde muy lejos, break crea un escudo de hielo muy concentrado con todo su poder, una luz roja titila desde su escudo en todas direcciones, al mostrase todo el campo de entrenamiento un poderoso rayo que choca contra el escudo de break comienza a destruir todo el lugar, Lilith con sus manos juntas muestra un enorme cañón que carga aun mas poder, break crea mas capaz de su escudo al ver que Lilith lo desfragmenta…de repente nota que cazzel se incorpora al poderoso rayo, este lo adsorbe a su vez que lo impulsa al escudo girando en si le da una poderosa patada cargada de energía que pulveriza la defensa de break, concentrando todo el rayo como energía en su puño izquierdo impacta a breakly evaporizándolo…la escena oscurece. ESC SGT

Se muestra el campo de entrenamiento en mal estado por la batalla, varios investigadores y soldados propios del laboratorio inspeccionan el lugar…del sótano de un hospital salen Lilith y cazzel (la entrada dice INSTARM) al llegar a un corredor con muchas personas dialogan

Cazzel- y ahora que harás?

Lilith- no lo se, tengo muchas preguntas pero a la vez no tengo nada (agacha su cabeza)

Cazzel- si! (Lilith se sorprende observándolo) Gracias por ayudarme, jajajaja…mi nombre es cazzel

Lilith lo observa impresionada por un corto tiempo, después le sonríe diciéndole

Lilith- disculpa por los golpes, aunque los recibes muy bien, me llamo Lilith…y dime cazzel, porque se han cruzado nuestros caminos?

Cazzel- estoy buscando respuestas, como tu…tal vez puedas encontrarlas (Lilith esta a la expectativa) que dices, te gustaría acompañarme

Lilith le sonríe diciéndole que si, a su alrededor todas las personas están viendo un comunicado explicando el bajón en la temperatura y las múltiples explosiones

Experimentando con la gravedad se bloqueo el desarrollo normal del campo magnético del planeta, la inclinación de la tierra será de un 17% bajando desde la línea del ecuador creando una pequeña temporada helada por toda la región.

Se muestra de espaldas a los 2 protagonistas caminando por una larga calle mientras varias personas pasan a su alrededor

Cazzel- oye Lilith?

Lilith- mmm!

Cazzel- te gustaría ir a otro lugar, ya estoy cansado del mal clima…

Lilith- Muy bien, pero sabes donde buscar?

Cazzel- ya tenemos un indicio

En primera persona, cazzel lee algo que dice

"UNA FAMILIA CON TODAS SUS GENERACIONES DAN TESTIMONIO DE HABER CONVIVIDO CON EL MISMO FANTASMA POR MAS DE 500 AÑOS"

Lilith se encuentra viendo todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, cazzel con una expresión gratificante la observa. ESC SGT

"PROYECTO EVOLUCION TERMINADO"

Un joven de cabello negro un poco largo hacia arriba observa una pantalla a su frente que muestra la notificación y a cazzel junto a Lilith siguiendo su trayecto…piensa

Joven- fue muy rápido, acaso me estarán presionando para que actué…para que, después de tantos años.

 **FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

Diego Caicedo

Cc: 1116264332 – Colombia

dg2494

diegocaicedo2494


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORIAS DE LA HUMANIDAD**

 **Capitulo 3: La Última Humanidad**

 **-Disfrutando El Final-**

" **Naz, El Chico Eterno"**

 **El protagonista (Cazzel) junto a Lilith se encuentran recorriendo el mundo llegando a Holanda (caminando en un sendero cerca a la ciudad) donde se les ha informado que hace mas de 500 años se pueden ver los fantasmas de la misma persona, aunque esto era solo un rumor urbano.**

 **Lilith- oye, seguro que sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos?**

 **Cazzel- mmm…**

 **Lilith- lo sabia, esta bien (piensa)…que es lo que estamos buscando?**

 **Cazzel- un rumor**

 **Lilith- ¿¡!?**

 **Cazzel- hay personas que aseguran haber visto un hombre con mas de 600 años**

 **Lilith- una persona eterna? O algún inmortal…**

 **Cazzel- me inclino mas por lo primero(Lilith sonríe mientras voltea los ojos) hay historias de familias y todas sus generaciones enteras, dan testimonio de haberlo conocido**

 **Lilith- como esperas que lo encontremos?... o mejor, que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Cazzel- sabe que lo estamos buscando, el tiene las respuestas que necesitamos…**

 **Lilith-si pero como haremos para que nos las de?**

 **Cazzel- (tono gracioso) por que no eres más optimista?**

 **Lilith- jummm…(voltea la cara)**

 **Cazzel- oye(Lilith mira) exactamente que es lo que esperas que el te diga?**

 **Lilith- tal vez me ayude a descubrir quien soy(sonríe)… y tu?**

 **Cazzel- ¿¡como podría decirte eso!?**

 **Lilith- jajaja..Instinto de mujer y tú?**

 **Cazzel- quiero saber el porque de todo lo que esta sucediendo…(Lilith seria) si resulta ser la persona eterna que ha vivido desde que inicio todo esto, puede decirnos la razón de estar aquí, la razón de buscarlo**

 **Lilith- no olvides preguntarle el significado de la vida y la creación del universo ¡jajajaja! (Cazzel cierra los ojos sonriéndole) esperas que el te diga eso así como así, me gustaría verlo**

 **Cazzel- siempre eres así de sarcástica…?**

 **Lilith- no me des motivos…jajaja**

 **Se muestra a Lilith y cazzel caminando de espaldas por un largo camino hacia una gran ciudad, la cámara sube mientras se muestra su trayecto**

 **La siguiente escena muestra un acantilado con una hermosa cascada (paisaje natural) al mostrase varias sitios del lugar se oye…**

 **Chica- que sabes acerca de nuestra historia?**

 **Chico- es cierto me gustaría saber mas de donde provenimos**

 **¿?- (voz suave y serena) no creen que preguntan demasiado…**

 **Chica- vamos, por alguna razón que nadie sabe, se ha hecho muy interesante saber acerca de nuestro pasado**

 **¿?- tal vez si no lo saben, es porque así tiene que ser**

 **Chico/Chica- (tono desanimado) mmm…**

 **Se muestra una habitación blanca con artículos básicos**

 **¿?- pero igual se los contare, o al menos lo que se.**

 **Una diminuta luz roja en el Angulo superior derecho de la fija imagen emite un comunicado de la casa dando a conocer que hay alguien en la vacía habitación (voz de una mujer)**

 **Casa- Naz, hay 2 sujetos que te están buscando (fin del comunicado)**

 **Naz- (suspira, dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes) como oyeron tengo que decirle lo mismo a esos 2, los traeré… les recomendaría no hablar con nadie acerca de ustedes (así es como el Naz se da cuenta de cómo actúan los fundadores) ESC SGT**

 **FUNDADORES**

 **Fun3- se encuentran buscando una persona que no ha sido ubicada en más de 600 años**

 **Fun5- son los únicos que lo están haciendo…**

 **Fun2- tal vez sea diferente, "EL FINAL" desaparecerá para siempre**

 **Fun1- la eternidad solo garantiza la existencia de algo, no su permanencia. De igual forma sabe lo que hacemos**

 **Fun4- tal vez nos demostrara, que estamos equivocados… nuestro final esta cerca**

 **Fun3- solo un 50% de ese final es teoría, nosotros tenemos la otra mitad. ESC SGT**

 **La escena se centra cayendo nieve desde la parte inferior inclinada levemente hacia arriba mostrando 2 enamorados viendo un edificio con una pantalla que da anuncios, el tipo bien abrigado (saco de botones verde, gorro café, pantalón color madera, tono de piel neutral)**

 **Se queda viendo la publicidad sin darse cuenta que su novia (cabello largo negro/ondulado, gorro rayado rojo/blanco, chaqueta ajustada roja, buso azul con pantalones del mismo color zapatos cafés claro) se encuentra alzándole su abrigo desde atrás**

 **Chico- (sin ver, tono alegre) que haces?**

 **Tocándole su espalda con un copo de nieve el chico se eriza y sale corriendo tras de ella de repente, sale en muchos comunicadores públicos un mensaje acerca de un posible ataque al país de Corea del Norte. Los fundadores han organizado la muerte de 4 personajes por culpa de un contagio a propósito de un señor mutado genéticamente y muerto en la auto-eliminación del gen activado, al mostrarse en el humano un síntoma de alteración o intervención a nivel genético, colapsaría la adaptación normal que esta teniendo el gen activado.**

 **La persona contagiada, estaba programada para morir a la hora y fecha por el cual se manipulo, distrayendo desde hace muchos siglos para los fundadores el hecho de quedar expuestos al mundo. La persona que inicio el contagio solo era un plan de respaldo para ganar tiempo alternado el orden mundial ESC SGT**

 **Se muestra la misma habitación donde se encontraba Naz**

 **Chico- que harás?**

 **Naz- mmm no se.**

 **Chica- volverás?**

 **Naz- si.. ESC SGT**

 **Arabia Saudita. Se muestra a muchas personas disfrutando de un día muy soleado y lleno de recreación en todas partes, una persona tiene en su mano una imagen que muestra la actualidad sobre todo lo que pasa en su ciudad, tiene un reporte de un terremoto con origen debajo de su ciudad…el tipo rápidamente comparte la información con los habitantes a su alrededor, la noticia se propaga de inmediato a nivel internacional (se muestran varas capitales del mundo, mientas se da aviso de un nuevo suceso)**

 **Periodista- se tiene nueva información del terremoto. Se a dado de forma consecutiva en 4 ocasiones… 1ra vez, 2da vez (3 segundos) 3ra vez (2 segundos) 4ta vez (4 segundos) en un lapso de 11 segundos**

 **Lilith y cazzel llegan a este lugar, debido a los recientes sucesos no descartan la opción de que estaban siendo perseguidos, al enterarse de la situación actual de la ciudad deciden alejarse de los lugares congestionados. A las afueras de la ciudad (extremo opuesto a su lugar) ocurre un terremoto que comienza a causar destrozos en la ciudad…**

 **Lilith- que! De nuevo**

 **Cazzel activa su asimilación (traje blanco, armadura con textura similar a la espuma) mediante sus deslizadores cazzel siente como el epicentro del terremoto toma dirección hacia ellos**

 **Cazzel- Lilith!**

 **Lilith- ¿¡!?**

 **Cazzel- lo que sea que este causando esto, viene hacia nosotros… (Lilith activa su asimilación)**

 **Se muestra una grieta en el centro de la ciudad que rápidamente toma el ancho de la calle, pero se detiene después de algunos metros (200 – 300 metros) mas adelante ocurre lo mismo, pero esta vez el suelo colapsa hacia arriba, esta grieta se hace cada vez mas ancha y prolongada a medida que se aproxima a los protagonistas, el poder de la grieta arrasa con todo a su paso incluyendo algunas montañas**

 **Lilith y cazzel notan como su enemigo se acerca y se preparan para la batalla, unos instantes antes de impactar con los protagonistas, la enorme grieta se detiene, se muestra en primer plano a los 2 personajes en guardia, de repente arboles y rocas se desprenden del suelo y un enorme impacto sale debajo de ellos, esquivándolo rápidamente, Lilith y cazzel observan su verdugo, al comenzar a caer los escombros, hace su aparición este sujeto dando un gran impacto al caer dejando un enorme cráter y desintegrándolo todo a su paso**

" **PSLOTANOC"**

 **Color de piel blanca, cabello largo negro, candado sin cerrar en el mentón, armadura de color cromo/oro (oscuro) con leves marcas rojas y negras**

 **Cazzel- Lilith, sabes quien es?**

 **Lilith- PSLOTANOC, es proveniente de la "4ta nueva ciencia" lo único que se acerca de el es que tiene un avanzado poder y manipulación de la gravedad. Esto lo complementa con una habilidad única de gran impacto**

 **Pslotanoc- quien te oyera diría que siempre fuiste una espía, ya no tiene sentido lo que están buscando por que ustedes terminaran aquí…**

 **Cazzel- para que haz sido enviado…? {(Pensando) como sabe lo que estamos buscando}**

 **Pslotanoc- con su final podrá renacer una vida mejor para lo que fue la humanidad, que el final no acepte lo que es dependerá de ustedes…Ooohhh!**

 **Pslc. Compacta su alrededor mientras sobresale del impacto lentamente**

 **Lilith- que te hace pensar que terminaremos aquí? (Cazzel la observa impresionado por su determinación)**

 **Pslotanoc- jummm!**

 **Al impulsarse Pslc. Causa un gran impacto en el lugar de sus adversarios, Lilith esquiva el ataque y nota como Cazzel se queda adsorbiendo parte del impacto, (primer plano, Angulo levemente inclinado hacia la izquierda) Pslc. de inmediato ataca a Cazzel girando en para darle un patada con su pie derecho, este se bloquea de la poderosa patada adsorbiendo la energía, al bajar su pie Pslotanoc seguido abalanza su brazo izquierdo con un golpe cargado, Lilith dispara hacia el pero todos sus láseres rebotan con mucha facilidad en el brazo, Cazzel da un giro hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de Pslc. que impacta el suelo, adsorbiendo el impacto que lo atrapa, embistiéndolo rápidamente para devolver la energía, Pslotanoc le da un gancho derecho que colapsa con su ataque mandando a Cazzel por los aires. Pslc. da 2 pasos hacia atrás, de inmediato un enorme rayo aparase a su frente, al mirar el lugar de Lilith, nota muchos láseres en su dirección, rápidamente Pslc. los desvía sin mucha dificultad con sus impactos, desde su perfil izquierdo se detiene estirando su brazo del mismo lado deteniendo un golpe de Lilith.. En primera persona de Pslc. nota como se forma su sombra en Lilith notando que un ataque de energía se acerca desde atrás, Lilith desaparece al instante que Pslotanoc causa un impacto debajo de el cayendo al orificio esquivando por poco el ataque de Cazzel. Lilith se posiciona desde lo alto del agujero viendo como el lugar de Pslc. se compacta ataca con 2 poderosos láseres, Cazzel comienza a moverse, Pslc. se impulsa hacia Lilith atravesando su ataque sin ningún problema, Lilith se sorprende al tenerlo de frente y recibe un poderoso impacto que la manda hasta los cielos, Cazzel se acerca a Pslc. pero este causa un gran impacto en si para atacarlo rápidamente, Cazzel se impresiona por la velocidad del ataque bloqueándolo con mucho esfuerzo mandándolo al suelo, Pslc. aparece a su frente dándole una patada hacia adelante con su pie derecho rompiendo su guardia, este da un giro en si para darle una poderosa patada con su pie derecho que lo hace rebotar fuertemente contra el suelo, seguido lo entierra con un gancho de su brazo izquierdo que le causa un daño enorme a Cazzel haciéndolo expulsar sangre de su boca, Pslc. alza su mirada y nota como Lilith cae inconsciente desde los cielos, levantando su pierna izquierda golpea a Cazzel con un impacto que lo impulsa hacia Lilith compactando cada vez mas energía en el trayecto, Cazzel se retuerce del dolor sin poder hacer nada, cayendo lentamente Pslotanoc se impulsa aun mas rápido y al estar a poco centímetros para impactarla nota como un látigo de luz amarillo envuelve a Lilith salvándola del ataque, al bajar su mirada observa que Cazzel no esta, quedando suspendido en los aires se muestra una silueta negra con cabello medio corto hacia arriba dejando a Lilith junto a Cazzel en un lugar seguro (inconscientes) en medio de arboles. Al no ver a nadie, Pslotanoc comienza a compactar la atmosfera a su alrededor haciendo su poder cada vez mas grande, al concentrar su energía nota como un látigo de luz aparece y debido a su poder de compactación este lo ataca de inmediato, Pslo. Esquiva rápidamente el ataque y observa que de algunos arboles salen muchos látigos de luz en su dirección, ágilmente los esquiva para lanzar un impacto que acaba con el lugar, al no ver nada siente un ataque a su izquierda el cual bloquea rápidamente…Aparece NAZ (Cabello negro medio largo hacia arriba, traje negro cromado con pequeñas luces amarilla) Pslo. Lo ataca con su otro brazo pero Naz se aleja rápidamente, Pslo. Se impulsa para atacarlo pero el eterno estira su brazo derecho hacia atrás mostrando un látigo que había dejado en el brazo izquierdo de Pslo. Atrayéndolo y girando en si para conectarle una poderosa patada izquierda que lo manda hacia el suelo, este cae de pie pero con algo de dificultad, alzando su mirada esquiva un ataque de látigos que a lanzado el eterno y se entierran en el suelo, Pslo. Lanza varios impactos que Naz esquiva y elimina fácilmente…Pslo. Utiliza su poder de gravedad para lanzar enormes rocas al eterno, pero este las elimina con sus látigos, entre una roca que Naz destruye aparece Pslo. Teniendo una batalla a corta distancia se muestra como son pulverizados todos los escombros debido a la intensidad de la batalla, el eterno nota que se le ha ido buen tiempo y decide acabar el combate, de sus articulaciones (codos y rodillas) salen 4 finas laminas de luz simulando unas alas, Pslo. Compacta mucho poder haciendo que pequeñas partes de su traje brillen con gran intensidad, el eterno observa esto despreocupadamente y ataca de inmediato con sus látigos, Pslo. esquiva y lanza varios impactos pero Naz desaparece y lo ataca desde su costado derecho…este se bloquea y ataca al eterno con sus poderosos impactos, Naz con su increíble velocidad esquiva cada ataque de Pslo. y mientras este aumenta su energía en cada impacto, el eterno lo atrapa con sus látigos atrayendo su cuerpo después de cada golpe fallido para golpearlo sin que este pueda hacer algo, causando una inestabilidad en Pslo. lo cual lleva a expulsar grandes cantidades de energía con cada golpe…el eterno se aleja mientras Pslo. Le dice**

 **Pslotanoc- fue una buena batalla**

 **Naz- estas seguro?, No valió la pena**

 **Pslotanoc- era solo cuestión de tiempo para morir**

 **Naz- te ayudare un poco con eso…**

 **Pslotanoc- un final del cual no podemos escapar, jajajaja**

 **Pslotanoc comienza a brillar debido a su inminente autodestrucción, mientras se ríe observa al eterno muy confiado…al mostrar su cuerpo en primer plano varios látigos de luz aparecen rodeándolo, el eterno le habla**

 **Naz- jummm habla por ti mismo, yo no puedo morir (sorprendido Pslo. Dice)**

 **Pslotanoc- eres!**

 **Rápidamente Naz lo expulsa con mucha velocidad hacia el espacio, mirando como explota el eterno se marcha del lugar. ESC SGT**

 **Se muestra una joven de cabello rojo con 2 colas a los lados vestida con enterizo gris y saco rosa departiendo en la sala de su casa, en una pantalla que sale a su frente le llega un mensaje del eterno diciéndole**

 **Naz- Lena, no tardare mucho en llegar... ten listas 2 habitaciones**

 **Al pasar el tiempo Lena abre la puerta, a su frente el eterno sujetando cómodamente con sus látigos los cuerpos inconscientes de Lilith y Cazzel…cambiando la escena de izquierda a derecha Cazzel se encuentra dormido con una vista hacia el atardecer desde la ventana del cuarto, se muestra a Lena sentada al lado de el esperando que se despierte…al notarlo consiente se posiciona a su frente**

 **Lena- hola!**

 **Cazzel- hola (mirando la habitación) podrías decirme donde estoy?... (Alterado) Lilith!**

 **Lena- No te preocupes ella esta bien, aun no despierta… dime, ustedes son amigos del eterno?**

 **Cazzel- en realidad no lo conozco, ha sido el quien nos a traído hasta acá, cierto?**

 **Lena- si, ustedes llegaron mal heridos pero sanaron muy rápido… (Lena repara su cuerpo, Cazzel se intimida) para que es la armadura que llevas puesta?**

 **Cazzel- jajajaja… (Interrumpido)**

 **Naz- oye Lena no crees que le haces muchas preguntas (el eterno se recuesta en la entrada)**

 **Cazzel- Así que tus eres Naz, ya sabias que te estábamos buscando… como?**

 **Naz- esperemos que tu amiga despierte, les contare una historia**

 **Lena- Llamare a Skyler (la chica se marcha del lugar)**

 **Cazzel- ellos también están en todo esto?**

 **Naz- su familia ha confiado en mí por más de 600 años**

 **Aparece Lilith desde atrás del eterno reparándolo, Naz se asusta y Cazzel se altera**

 **Cazzel- que estas haciendo!**

 **Lilith- tengo mis dudas por la vejes pero se conserva muy bien**

 **Naz- (en voz baja triste) Me ha dicho Viejo…**

 **Lilith- vamos no te pongas así, aun no te doy las gracias por habernos salvado (Lilith se para firme y le extiende la mano) Me llamo Lilith y el es Cazzel, muchas gracias por estos cuidados…**

 **Naz- De nada, me llamo Naz**

 **Cazzel- ya sabes porque te buscábamos?**

 **Lilith- (regaño) Cazzel! (Este se intimida)**

 **Naz- No se preocupen, porque me buscan y su pronta eliminación por parte de sus propios creadores, no son cosa de ahora… pero esta vez será diferente; bueno será una larga historia… (Una pantalla sale a su lado mostrando a Lena y Skyler) Porque demoran tanto!**

 **Skyler- estamos preparando algo de comer ya que tu estas muy ocupado**

 **Lena- no comiencen sin nosotros… la pantalla centra a Lena de una forma oscura y tenebrosa infundiendo miedo a Cazzel y Lilith, El eterno le sonríe de forma incomoda**

 **Naz- Esta bien, esta bien… (Corta comunicación) esperemos un momento chicos, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran… después de lo que voy a decirles, el mundo cambiara un poco para ustedes (Cazzel y Lilith lo miran sin decir nada)**

 **FINAL DEL CAPITULO**

Diego Caicedo

Cc: 1116264332 – Colombia

dg2494

diegocaicedo2494


End file.
